Coy and Dracana in Equestria Girls
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: Like many bronies I found Equestria Girls to have more flaws than I would have liked, so I added my OCs Coy and Dracana into the story and tweaked a few things and gave some girl some pants. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.


Coy and Dracana in Equestia Girls

By

Toa Coy

Transcript of Equestia Girl was used in the writing of this.

Believe it or not but I was writing this as a random thought.

~Toa Coy~

With a thud and a pair of groans a set of twins entered into another universe. It looked like a modern city around them with cars and people walking around but both of them ignored this as they were more inclined to augured with each other.

"Why is it every time we jump to a parallel universe I end up on the bottom." a baritone voice said with annoyance.

"Because you're not as graceful as me." An alto voice replied and chuckled until she was pushed off.

The boy, who noticed this, laugh as the girl was rubbing her bum. A passer by might think that the two were siblings, which they are, by the way they acted. The boy was dressed in a teenage attire; a navy blue jacket unzipped to reveal a white T-shirt, light gray jeans that were rolled up on the bottoms, and shoes that were brown with lighter brown for the tongue and red soles, the shoes were held shut by a tan strap the ran from one side to another. His hair was navy that lighten to sky blue and his face was that of youth and confidence. The girl, who had gotten up, was dressed similar to the boy; a gray jacket with a set of crimson stripes running down each arm that was left open to show the dark maroon T-shirt under the jacket, her dark gray jeans were intersected by her knee high platform boots, her boots were gunmetal gray with crimson adding detail and their souls were black. The girl's hair was dark crimson with it getting lighter as it grew, and her face at the moment show anger and annoyance. She raised her black fingerless-gloved hands that had two crimson triangles touching each other to punch her brother only to be met by a similar pair only the gloves were dark gray and the triangles white.

"Let's calm down, we need to know where we are before you start beating me senseless." The boy said looking into the girl's dark blue eyes.

"Fine," she said dropping her hands but not breaking eye contact with his lighter blue eyes. "Once we find that I'm socking you into a pool."

"Deal."

It was at that point they heard a scream. Looking at each other they just shook their heads.

"Well that didn't take long." The boy said heading toward the sound.

"Ya normally nobody starts screaming until we either cause property damage or monsters attack." The girl said a few strides behind the boy.

" Twilight, you have to get it together!" The twins heard somebody said and they only saw a lavender skin colored girl, who was hyperventilation a bit, with purple hair and a violet stripe next to a hot pink stripe, in a light blue button shirt with a red bow tie, a violet skirt with a hot pink six pointed star with several smaller white stars around it, and thigh high violet boots with pink knee high socks and a small dog that had a lavender coat and a light green belly with weird ears.

"Twilight," the boy said aloud so his sister could hear him. " Where have we heard that before?"

"Her hair does look like the mane of the ponies we met once." The sister replied recalling the familiarity that she was getting from the girl and the dog.

'Twilight' and the dog had yet to notice the two beings near them it was as if the twins were invisible.

" What...does the rest of me look like?" Twilight said with a deep calming breath.

It was at this time the boy decided to make the twins known to 'Twilight' and the dog, much to the sister's annoyance.

"On a scale of one to ten you're about a four to a six." He said with a cheeky grin. While he did get 'Twilight' and the dog's attentions, he also got a punch in the arm from his sister. "What?" He said giving her hurt look.

Rolling her eyes the sister looks at 'Twilight' and the dog, "Excuse my brother, he is trying to be funny."

"Who are you two?" The dog asked, being who they are the twins just put this as a part of this universe.

"My name is Dracana Dracowolf," The sister said with grin. "and that joker is my twin brother Coy."

"Older twin brother, remember I hatched first." Coy said adding to 'Twilight's and the dog's confusion.

"Whatever," Dracana said then she noticed the looks on the other two beings. "Great we have been here five minutes and you already made us have to tell our story."

"We were going to have to do it anyway." Coy said pointing out that they did this about every time they met new people. Coy then turned to 'Twilight' and spoke, "We normally don't look like this." He said pointing to himself. "We are what are known as wolf-dragons, a wolf who has dragon wings and the fire abilities. In our original world we were orphans looking for their parents but since then we have had many adventures and made many friends."

"You also left out the fact that we also had humanoid forms as well as the wolf-dragon one." Dracana said getting a sheepish look from her brother.

"Ya," Coy said moving on and looked at 'Twilight'. "So anyway what brings you to this universe?"

'Twilight' and the dog exchanged looks as if they were debating about something. With a deep breath 'Twilight' spoke, "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, Me and my assistant Spike have come here in pursuit of Sunset Shimmer who stole my crown that is the element of magic. We have three days to get it back." Twilight said expecting the twins to think she was crazy.

"So this is a parallel universe to Equestria." Coy said with a smile. "Last time we were even close to one we had to deal with that crazy Discord, and he was surprised to learn he couldn't control us."

"Wait a minute you mean you've been to Equestria before but how could you when nopony saw you?" Spike said confused about this whole thing.

"We were in an alternate one to your's." Dracana replied. "The are infinite possibilities so it is not odd for us to come across the same place twice or more."

"This sounds like something a professor in Canterlot would discuss in a class." Twilight said trying to get use to the shift in her center of gravity. "How are you acting like it is nothing?"

"After you live it for awhile it becomes normal to you." Dracana said extending her hand to help Twilight up.

"Thanks I'm not use to walking like this." Twilight said then she looked behind her to see a horse statue. "That must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. Now where did Sunset Shimmer go?"

"Well that school is a safe bet to check for people." Coy said as Twilight picked up Spike. "And Spike it is best that you stay out of sight if we go there and not talk."

"Why's that?" Spike said confused on the meaning.

"We spent some time in a school setting once and pets were not allowed there." Dracana said as they approach the building. During which time Twilight was walking like she was on a pair of long bamboo stilts and more than once either Coy or Dracana had to catch her from her fall, by the time they got to the doors the alicorn turned girl had a better sense of balance. When Twilight tried to open the door like she did normally, not knowing that she lacked a horn, she crashed into the door. Coy found this somewhat funny but was once again punched by his sister.

"I think magic is just fantasy in this universe unless magical artifact or there was some type of transformative magic that caused you to lose anything that was pony, which is why you are in clothes as to being nude." Dracana said after walking over and helping Twilight up.

"But since we came here on our own we still have most of our powers, since some universes null some of our stuff." Coy said then he stretched out his hand and a large weird looking weapon that looked like a cross between a shield and something else, it was about as big as him but he could lift it with easy. "Guess it is good we still got these right sis."

"Put that away before you hurt someone with it." Dracana said glaring at him. So with a flash the thing was gone from Coy's hand and both Twilight and Spike were surprised at what they saw.

"What was that and how did you do that? Is that something only you can do." Twilight said going into research mode.

"Twilight we have a mission remember." Spike spoke knowing that he had to stop her before she went all research crazy.

"Your right Spike." Twilight said calming down from her research mode. "But I would like you two to help me since you know more about this type of place." Twilight said to the twins.

"It would be an honor Princess." Coy replied with a bow while Dracana nodded to Twilight, but rolled her eyes at her brother.

With that Coy opened the door for the other three, once they had entered Twilight was surprised by how the building looked as the design was far different to her home. Then something caught her eye and she walked over to a trophy case with Spike right behind her and the twins opening a small hole in the world and pulling out two backpacks as well as two small mp3 players with head sets.

" What do ya think, Spike? Other artifacts she's stolen from Equestria?" Twilight asked the dragon turned dog. Just as they closed the hole Coy could see some of the trophies scripts, one from the soccer tournament from Metru High and another for design contest from Makuhero City. It was then that the bell rang and a throng of students began to flood the hall, Twilight was surprised by this and was stuck trying to dodge the students but was not doing a good job at it. Both Coy and Dracana tried to get to her but could not due to the number of people. Once the rush stopped they were able to find her, she was with a boy with light complexion with blue hair, eyes, and eyebrows in a black jacket with a red and white stripe running just under his shoulders with a white shirt, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. The twins saw him help Twilight up and saw him talk but neither of them could hear it over the background chatter. Then they saw him leave and Twilight had a bemused look on her face.

"So that happen." Coy said once he and Dracana got over to Twilight. "So what did he say to you?"

"He just asked if I was okay." Twilight replied still wearing a look of confusion.

As the group began to walk around Coy and Dracana could see that Twilight was still feeling out of place and every so often they would pass by a person and see her do a double take as if she knew them but they kept walking. They passed classrooms and looked in to see what was going on then kept walking, it was like this until they got close to a bathroom when Twilight was about to open the boy's room but was stopped by Coy.

"Twilight if you really need to go that badly use the other one, trust me on that." Coy said pointing to the girl's room. All he got was a look of not understanding, to which Dracana lead her to the room and left Coy and Spike out in the hallway for a few minutes till the girls came back out.

Once they started to walk again they heard a soft almost meek voice say something, " Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it."

When they first heard the voice Coy and Dracana saw Twilight check her ear like she misheard something but as they got creeped around a corner they saw a pale yellow skinned girl with light pink hair in white sleeveless top with a lime green knee skirt and lime green boots being towered over by a girl with fire like hair in a black jacket and orange miniskirt with black boots that had purple flame designs on them.

"Well, I did'! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you." The flame headed girl yelled at the other girl.

The group did not catch what was said next they just marched up to the fiery girl.

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals." They heard the fiery insult the girl and the trio that could speak did so.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Twilight said as she lead the wolf-dragons who had noticed people willing climbing into lockers to get out of the fiery hair girl.

"Ya whatever happen to treat others the way you want to be treated or are you to light headed from the lack of blood to your head with your nose in the air all the time." Dracana said with her fist clenched and Coy holding her back while giving the other girl an angry look.

"What did you say?" The fiery girl said as if she had just been slapped in the face, which at least two people in the hall was willing to do, and just calmly walked up to Twilight and the twins.

" I said, 'How dare you speak to her that way!" Twilight replied and for a second you could see a small bolt of lighting pass between.

It was then that the fiery hair girl flicked Twilight on the nose and said while walking away, " You all must be new here, cause I can speak to anyone any way I want."

To further her point she looked at one student who was in the locker and shut it out of fear of her. While the twins began to think unkind thing about the fiery haired girl, the pink haired girl spoke up.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said in surprise at the two girls words.

"I couldn't just stand there while she acted that way towards you." Twilight said getting a good look at the girl.

" Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer." The girl said in her quiet voice.

"Sunset Shimmer." Twilight said with a bit of venom in her voice as well as confusion and from what the twins saw she had the look to match as Twilight looked at the direction that Sunset went.

"You've heard of her?" The girl asked her with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Sort of…" Twilight said confused on how to deal with the girl, since Coy and Dracana said that most beings would either call her crazy or lock her up for saying that she was from another dimension.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?" The girl inquired occasionally looking down at the floor.

"Um... yes! Another... heh, school! My name's Twilight." Twilight said using what she was asked to her advantage while doing weird movements that the twins guessed was you she would normally do as a pony.

"I'm... Fluttershy." The girl replied in a quiet voice that made Twilight feel like this happened before.

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked trying to hear the other girl

"It's Fluttershy!" Fluttershy said quieter which was less audible than before.

"It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how can that...?" Twilight said to herself confused but then she remembered what Coy and Dracana said that this was a parallel universe to her home so it would stand to reason that there would be a version of her friends here, as well as herself. During this Fluttershy looked down and saw Spike, who walked up beside Twilight.

"Oh, my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy?" Fluttershy asked after rushing over to pet the dragon turned dog and nearly knocked Twilight over but Dracana had agreed to stay there while Coy left to follow Sunset.

"That's Spike! My, uh... dog!" Twilight said having to remind herself that for now her assistant was a dog.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Fluttershy said as she stopped and reached into her yellow backpack pulling out dog treats. "Go on, eat up, little pup!"

Spike looked at it and took a small bit "Huh?" was all he said before he took the whole thing and ate it with a smile.

"Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking?" Fluttershy said with a sigh and a look of longing.

"He usually just tells me." Twilight said forgetting what Coy told Spike earlier, which caused the two other non-natives to this universe to act quickly.

"Oh, w-what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked confused.

Spike barks while Dracana came up with a possible answer for her. "So owners have deep connections to their pets and they think they are talking to them."

Twilight just smiled and nodded to what Dracana had said then spoke, "So Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her'. It wasn't a crown, was it?"

"How did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, lucky guess?" Twilight said looking away. "Do you still have it?" Fluttershy shook her head no. "But you know what happened to it." Twilight inquired.

Fluttershy nodded then recalled earlier, "This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. When it come out of nowhere and hit me in the head. I have no idea how it got there, but I didn't want anything to happen to it. So I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

"Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here?" Twilight asked since she associated the name with a ruler.

"You could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules." Fluttershy said think that technically Twilight was right.

"Where is she now?" Twilight asked thinking this would be easy to get her crown.

"Probably in her office. Third door on your left." Fluttershy said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you!" Twilight said as she, Dracana, and Spike walked away from Fluttershy before they fully rounded a corner before she spoke again.

"Oh, wait!" She said causing the two girls and dog to stop and look back at her. "You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do." Just as she said that a cat, bird, and bunny hopped out of her bag.

"They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day." Fluttershy said petting the cat.

"Oh, okay! Thank you!" Twilight thanked her then the trio began to walk away. Just then a bell rang which caused Fluttershy to jump.

"Oh, no! I'm late for class!" She said rushing off to class.

Coy stayed a fair distance away from Sunset so she would not be wondering why he was following her. From what he saw only the adult staff was not fearful of this flame headed girl, but it did see the take a deep breath when she was out of sight. During his tracking he noticed two boys that joined her and followed her orders and did what she want them to do. When the bell for lunch or what could be one of many times for lunch rang Coy was outside of the school on a bench finally taking a break from tracking Sunset. He wanted to take a moment to enjoy this world's air and the sunny day. So with one ear covered by a headset and the other uncovered, he put on a upbeat song and started to hum the tone when he noticed the guy that helped Twilight earlier sit across from him at the outdoor table near the cafeteria.

"Hey You must be one of those new students that the school has been talking about." He said offering his hand to Coy. "My name is Flash Sentry."

Coy reached out, shook it and, "Coy Dracowolf."

"So why aren't you with the other two new students?" Flash asked.

"Wanted some alone time," Coy said hiding his task of tracking Sunset. "Since it has been awhile and I lost my schedule what normally happens about this time."

"Well it is almost lunch time." Flash said checking his phone. "You and your friends are more than welcomed to join me at my groups table."

"Quick question Flash, are you doing this to hit on the two girls that I arrived with?" Coy asked knowing guys can be like that. "Cus that would cause trouble for ya."

Flash picked up on what Coy was saying and his face reflected those feelings. "Guessing there your sisters, that is why you spoke in that tone."

"One of them is while the other is a friend of ours but I'm not tell ya which is which." Coy said cracking a sly grin at the end.

Flash just shook his head at the other blue haired boy. "Well see ya at lunch Coy." With that he got up and headed back into the school.

Coy was about to do the same but as he got up he accidentally cause a girl to drop her things. He noticed this and started picking up the papers and books off the ground. When he saw another hand he followed it back to the person attached to it. She was a fashionable girl, her light cyan top with a thigh high lavender skirt was matched well with the violet belt with a blue buckle and a pair of violet ballet flats, her styled indigo hair would have been stunning to him is he didn't have a girl already, even her eyes would have caused a boy to fall head over heels for her. Coy saw her staring at him but had yet to say anything so he just stood up and waited for her to do the same. When she did he handed the papers and book that he had picked up to her.

"Sorry about that." Coy said rubbing the back of his head. "Hope you have everything."

With that he walked away from the indigo hair girl but he did hear her say something but he did not hear it and just walked on. He followed Flash to the cafeteria and stood in line picking food as he walked by several things of food until he came to a cheese and mushroom pizza and a side of cheesy broccoli. Checking his pockets he found the item that creates temporary money for the world that he and his sister where in, happy to know it was still they he walked to the register and the elderly lime green woman with white hair who gave him an apple and he paid her the money. It was about that time a song started to play in his headset, 'We Speak no Americano', as he saw Flash's table and it looked like the group was into rock'n'roll. As he approached the table the other kids looked at me like Coy was lost but Flash, who as messing with an electric guitar, looked at him smiled and told the other that he was cool. As he sat down to eat he noticed Twilight, guessing Spike was in her backpack because he saw the dragon turned dog come out when she said pony instead of body and slipped her lightly on the back of the neck, along with Fluttershy and Dracana, who got the same thing that Coy had, walk to an empty table not too far away from the table that he sat at. With his uncovered ear he heard them talking about the princess of the fall formal that was in a few days, but that was all he got before some of the others at the table began to start being friendly with him.

Dracana notice her brother at the table that Fluttershy had called the rockers table, which she was not surprised that he ended up there, the wolf-dragon just shook her head at the thought of her brother as a rocker. Dracana had learn from Twilight, as Dracana waited outside of the office for any sign of Sunset, the princess of the fall formal would get the crown and she would run for it. But Sunset's power over the students caused trouble for the school, which causes them to fight an uphill battle for the crown. Which had given Dracana an idea, if Twilight and Sunset were the only ones running why not her since it would be a three way split between them instead of straight Sunset or Twilight. She just had to wait for Sunset to try and cause Twilight to look bad and others would vote for her since they were tricked into not liking Twilight and dislike of Sunset. It was about this time that she notice some students were emptying trays into trash cans and stacking them at what must be the dishes area, students were either leaving or staying in the room. She saw Coy walk up to them with a grin on his face, for some reason.

"What's with the grin brother dear?" Dracana asked knowing that it is almost never good to see that grin.

"Just got Twilight that table's vote for fall formal princess." Coy said to the two confused girls and Spike, but only Dracana knew how he learn about the fall formal princess thing and was a bit miffed at him.

"You know not to easy drop on others." Dracana said as the other three wonder how he could hear them from that table when the room was too loud to do so. "The last time you did that you almost killed us, again."

Twilight and Fluttershy noticed how Dracana put enfacenct on the last part which raised more questions but one seemed more apparent than others.

"How did you even get them to agree to that, Sunset Shimmer has made it impossible to be upstaged due to intimidation and the fact she has the principals fool that she is a good girl." Fluttershy said point out the ways Sunset was in power.

"Well her ex-boyfriend being the leader of the table helped and his crush on Twi here added to it." Coy said then looked at Twilight. "He was the one that helped you up earlier."

That clicked with her and while she did blush a little Twilight kept her voice normal. "Alright, so that is about five to ten votes, but how can I get more?"

"Worry about that after you get signed up, Twilight." Dracana said noticing more students leave the room.

"You're right I need to see the head of the party planning committee," Twilight said getting up as did Fluttershy and Dracana, with Fluttershy in the lead the three did the same as the other students did before. "So Fluttershy where would I find this person?"

"In the auditorium since that is where the dance is being held." Fluttershy leaving the trio as she left the room.

With that they headed for the auditorium, which Coy so happened to pass by while following Sunset. During which time Spike got out of Twilight's backpack for some fresh air. Once they got there the noticed the streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling, tables setup around the room with stuff on them, and a photo opt stop near the door.

"Got to say this is not too bad." Coy said looking around.

"Like you can do any better." Dracana chided him to which he just shrugged.

"Incoming" was all the group heard before a monson of streamers came raining down on the group in a hue of colors. Each one of them put their arms over their heads until they did not feel anymore streamers and uncovered their heads which they found Twilight had ducked down and Coy and Dracana just stood up and blocked so that most of the streamers were on their arms.

"Well that was random." Coy said pulling some streamers off his jacket.

"Random…" Twilight thought to herself. It was then that the group heard someone take a deep breath which caused them to look in the sound direction; there was a girl who might be overly pink if not for her blue shoulder white t-shirt with a pink heart in the center of her chest, the pale pink slacks with baby blue high tops added to the rest of the outfit, her puffy hot pink hair and light pink skin caused her blue eyes to stand out from her face. Twilight walked up to her and started to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle," Twilight started but then she saw the girl pull a balloon missing from her pant's leg and saw the one that she was blowing one that would be on her pants. "and... Pinkie Pie?"

When the girl, Pinkie Pie from what the twins could guess, heard this from a stranger the balloon deflated and she went from in front of the group to behind them so quickly that Coy and Dracana figured that she ran on cartoon physics by how fast she was.

"Are you psychic?!" Pinkie gasped grabbing hold of Twilight's shirt and stared her in the eye.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here." Twilight said confused.

"Not usually." Pinkie said with a sigh then she let go of Twilight, who fell to the ground do to Pinkie holding her at a steep angle, then she saw the twins. "Oh who are you two?"

"We are Coy and Dracana Dracowolf." They said insync to change up the meet and greet.

"Nice to meet ya." Pinkie said skipping over to blow another balloon for the decorations.

"Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee." Twilight said getting up with Spike standing by her shoe encased feet.

"Fluttershy, huh?" Pinkie said a bit apprehensive as she released a tied blown balloon out of her hands, which confused Twilight and Spike, the fluttershy bit not the balloon, while Coy and Dracana began to sway to a song that came on each of their headphones. " Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie."

"Wait you two aren't friends?" Twilight incurred but Pinkie seemed to ignore her on that point.

"Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow." Pinkie said with a grin

"I'm brand new here." Twilight replied while the twins noticed a door leading outside and left to see why it was open.

"Oooh! I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you…" Pinkie said as she began to look over Twilight and poke her in spots. "Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?" When she pointed at Spike, Twilight saw him chewing on a balloon which confused her.

"Uh, maybe?" Twilight said just hiding her fear from meeting her double.

"Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown." Pinkie said pulling a clipboard and pen out of her puffy hair, similar to the Pinkie that she knew back home.

She then presented the pen to Twilight, who took it into into her mouth and was about to use it like she would back when she was a filly without magic but having seen others use these objects with hands she tried to do it like them.

"Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before." Pinkie said looking at the chicken scratch that was on the page.

"Is it?" Twilight chuckled to hide her nervousness.

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" A voice called out from behind the two, which sounding like another one of her friends Twilight to look and see a girl a button down shirt with green on top of the shoulders and collar of it, blue jeans with an apple belt buckle and brown belt, brown cowboy boots, and a brown stetson. The girl herself was light peach in skin color with blond long hair in a ponytail, three freckles on each of her cheeks, and emerald green eyes. She was carrying a crate of glass bottles over to a table after which she wiped her forehead.

"Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me!" Pinkie said bouncing over to the girl.

"Can you bring in the rest?" She called out the door.

"Eeyup." Came the reply from a boy dressed similar to her only he had a red jacket with brown on the shoulders and collar over a white t-shirt, his pale orange hair and green eyes showed his relation to the girl.

"No need to make that return trip we got the rest for ya." Dracana said as she and Coy walked in the same door as the boy.

"Thank you but who are you two?" the girl asked the two.

"The blue one is Coy and the red one is Dracana." Twilight said as she and Spike walked up to the girl.

"Hey, I know you." The girl said looking at Twilight while the twins and the other boy set crates over at what would be the refreshment table.

"You do?" The princess said confused and nervous.

"Sure. You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today." She said opening a bottle of cider and starts drinking it.

"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." Pinkie said before a balloon that she was holding lifted her up and she began to float around the room, to which both of the twins finished putting their crates on the table and they grabbed a balloon and followed the pink haired girl's lead.

The cowgirl did a spite take on this news, "I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like..." She then grabbed Pinkie by her shoe pulling her down and took the balloon from her which she then got another deflated balloon. "I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition." The cowgirl said imitating Sunset, she then tapes a tac on the back of the balloon then grabs the one Pinkie had just inflated. "That's so good to hear." She then imitates Twilight. "But then, here comes the backstabbin'." The cowgirl said in her normal voice turning the first balloon around and pop the second balloon.

Twilight looked concerned by that dramatization the competition.

"About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash." The cowgirl said with a bit of anger.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said again confused by how so many of her friends could be so divided that had caused them to act in such a way.

"She's the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High." Pinkie said while riding on a bouncing balloon and it was at this time the twins started to come down but they ran into Pinkie at the aspects of her bound and caused all three balloons to pop.

"She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up." The cowgirl said as she seem to do a good job holding her temper.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do." Twilight said to which the twins standing by the refreshments to do a double face palm.

"What is that for?" Pinkie asked as she got some cider.

"Give it a minute." They replied.

"Huh, suit yourself." Applejack said with a shrug then something came to her mind. "Hey, how'd you know my name is Applejack?"

"Um, I uh…" Twilight said looking at the twins but they just shook their heads. "Didn't you say?"

"Nope." The other boy said as he started to open the crates.

"Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Twilight said as she ran to the exit.

"Exit stage left." Coy said as he began to follow the alicorn turned human only to get punched in the arm. "Cut that out Dracana."

"Not until you stop that and beside I have matters to deal with here so I'll find ya in a bit." Dracana said walking back toward the other two girls.

"Got ya, so I shall hang out with the other two later sisterbell." Coy said following Twilight and Spike out of the auditorium.

"That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her." Dracana heard Pinkie say to Applejack then she whispered. "She's psychic!"

"Uh-huh. If you say so." Applejack said use to the randomness of the pink girl.

Just then the doors on the other side of the auditorium slammed open to reveal Sunset and two younger boys; one was thin and tall in a green zipper hoodie with a snail patch over his heart with a red shirt under that with gut high tan pants with red sneakers, his skin was pale orange and his hair was turquoise, while the other one was short and stout with a black shirt with a picture of scissors in the middle of it and blue jeans with green sneakers, and had orange hair and grayish opal skin.

"This looks terrible! There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons." Sunset said in disgust and starts popping balloons.

"Yeah, streamers!" The short boy said ripping a few of them.

"And fewer balloons!" The tall one said trying to pop a balloon but failing to do so which caused him to fall with a thud, it caused Dracana to chuckle at the poor guy.

"Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown." Sunset said looking at the bottle she had picked up at the table she walked to.

"Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be your coronation this time around." Applejack said trying to control the hate that just the sight of Sunset that made her want hog tie the girl and leave her out in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Sunset said walking up to Applejack turned her hat about and then put it over the cowgirl's face then she just walked away with AJ growling at her. "Obviously it's gonna be my coronation. I'm running unopposed." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Not this time. The new girl just signed up!" Pinkie said holding the clipboard, to which Dracana was shaking her head at this.

"What?!" Sunset said looking at the clipboard in shock then malice as she read the name in the chicken scratch.

"I know. Her handwriting is really bad." Pinkie not picking up the flame haired girl's evil look.

"Where is this Twilight Sparkle?" She said with an angry tone to herself, but the others heard her so she just laughed it off. "I'm look forward to meeting the competition!" She said behind her false mask of kindness.

"Doubt it." Dracana said walking up to Sunset. "You're just going to bully her into submission like the others."

"Hey you were with her earlier today what's the matter was she too good for you and that boy to hang around the both of you." Sunset said hoping to turn Dracana into another puppet.

"Nice try but that won't work on me." Dracana said with a grin as she took the clipboard from Sunset and pulled a pen out of her jacket and wrote her name under Twilight's. "I await your challenge." Dracana said as she handed the clipboard back to Pinkie then walked away.

It was later in the day, but Dracana had yet rejoin the others. Twilight had put Spike back in her backpack to hide him back while they were still at the school. As the walked the hallway seem to grow darker that did not sit well with Coy.

"Sunset is near." Coy said looking around the hall.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier." Sunset said appearing from the corner that they had just walked from. "Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too." Sunset said as she began to circle the girl and boy like a shark looking at an injured fish.

"It's my crown!" Twilight said keeping her eyes on the other equestrian with Coy and Spike, who unzipped the bag when he heard Sunset's voice, growl at the fallen student.

"I do wonder about the two that are with you they seem different, but whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You all probably don't even know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it." Sunset said first pointing at Coy then just waved him off and gave an evil grin.

"If that's so, why do you even need my crown?" Twilight said as she began to call Sunset on her plan. "You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here"

"Pop quiz:" Sunset said with arrogant smile. "What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?" Twilight did not understand what the fellow unicorn turned human asked as she had no knowledge for alternate worlds until this morning. Coy on the other hand was through hiding his anger. Before Sunset could mock the alicorn princess she was pushed back against the lockers that lined the wall.

"You fool have you no idea what your little stunt could do to the multiverse?" Coy said in a serious tone and instead of the aloof air about him only a cold feeling remained. "To bring a magical artifact that could change the user into something far worse than the deadliest weapon in this world or catch the attention of the greater evils of reality." He said punching the locker next to Sunset's head leaving a dent as deep as three inches and yet his hand was not damaged at all.

"Seriously?" Sunset said a bit worried what this boy would do next but then laughed at him. "Like that would happen the only thing connecting this place to Equestria is that statue nothing else can even get close to this waste of a universe."

With those words out of her mouth Coy just grinned and walked back aways, with a groan his features began to change and while he still stood on two legs the transformed equestrians saw that he had seemed to have grown hairer almost as if he had fur now, on top of his head was a pair of triangle shaped ears with a snout instead of a human nose and pair of sharp canines in his mouth, the last two things of notice were his sharper looking fingers and blue tail that had a white tip.

"This is all the proof you need to show how wrong thinking taking something as powerful as the element of magic from it's natural home." Coy said as the trio stared at him with fear. "Return the crown to Twilight, now." He said pointing at Sunset.

"No it is mine." Sunset yelled hiding her fear and instead show her anger. "It was also meant to be mine, until Celestia hinder me and once I was gone she replaced me with this pea brain and she got what was rightfully mine." Sunset said as she directed her anger to the mentor that she blame for limiting her and her replacement.

"We all have issues, but you are just too lost in your lust for power and negative emotions that have lead you to this." Coy said as he slowly turned back to human. "Come on Twilight there is no reason for us to stay here." Coy said walking away with a scared Twilight in tow leaving Sunset alone in the hallway dark save for the flickering light. It was about this time her flunkies came to her, having followed Dracana at the flame head request cause them to be late.

"What happen Sunset?" The short one asked confused by the scared look on her face to her normal scowl.

"None of your business!" She yelled at the pair getting up. "Do you have anything on that girl that had the nerve to even insult me and dare to sign up in front of me."

"We couldn't find her and we even followed her like you asked she would appear far away from us and we couldn't use our phones to catch her doing anything wrong." The tall one said.

"I want you to follow Twilight Sparkle. Bring me something I can use or you two will be nothing but more brainless than normal."

"You got it, Sunset Shimmer." They said leaving her to plot.

"When the crown and its power are mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she ever set hoof into this world and once she is taken care of I will go after those other two since they would be the only ones left to even match my power." Sunset said as she began to walk away she failed to noticed something open in the dark hallway.

"Someone is just here and they would be a good source for my pets." A cold male voice said as he seemed to melt into the darkness of the shadows of the hall.

"Coy what was that about?" Twilight asked as the pair passed a girl yelled her name and that she was getting a peanut butter cracker.

"My true form or as close to it as this world will allow." He replied his voice more aloof but the serious undertone was still there. "Since this is your crown then how are you going to do it."

"Well I don't know the first thing about this place and if I'm gonna win votes, I need to do some research." Twilight said using her common knowledge to use.

"Research? Really Twilight you want to study at a time like this?" Spike said pointing out that is seemed like the last thing to do.

"Given the advancement of the school they must have somewhere to get online which is near the…" Coy said as they passed an open door that cause Twilight

"Look it's a library!" Twilight said as if she had gotten the greatest gift ever.

"Perfect now we can get somewhere." Coy said as they walked in.

Meanwhile the two flunkies pulled out their camera phones as snickered as they were about to make their boss happy.

Once Dracana had lost the flunkies of Sunset she had wandered around the school and talking to the other students. When they learned that she was running against Sunset they wished her luck and said it was her funeral. Dracana herself had decided to see what kind of field they had for sports near the school. When she got there she saw a girl with cyan skin and rainbow hair in a blue jacket with a white t-shirt with a cloud and trio red, blue, and yellow lightning bolts that formed a larger one with board shorts that were black with a white stripe running along the outside and on her feet were a pair of knee high socks that had a red, yellow, and blue rim of the sock with blue cleats. Dracana could guess that this was Rainbow Dash since she had the rainbow hair and seemed to be able to handle a soccer ball

"Hey are you Rainbow Dash." Dracana said as she walked up to the other girl.

"Depends on who's asking?" The rainbow haired girl said looking at the girl in front of her and from what she could tell the girl asking for her name looked a bit scary.

"I'm looking for you to inform you that me and another girl are running against Sunset Shimmer for princess of the fall formal." Dracana said as she sized up the other girl.

"Not to sound rude but you don't look like a person that would go for a princess of a dance." Rainbow said as she picked up the ball and began to dribble it with her knees.

"I'm doing this so that if the other girl is put in a bad light due to Sunset they vote for me and then I say that I do not deserve it and give it to the girl that Sunset made looked bad." Dracana replied at the end of that she jumped took the ball out of the air, missing RD's head by a few inches, with her foot and landed on one foot.

"Okay while that was cool why did you even do that?" Rainbow said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Just wanted to play a game with you since I haven't played for a while." Dracana said as she put the ball on the ground with the same foot at held it.

"I could always use some practice." Rainbow Dash said as she put on her game face. "By the way what's your name?"

"Dracana Dracowolf." Dracana replied as her kick sent the ball sailing into the goal opposite her.

"The library will be closing in five minutes." The P.A. system said as Coy shutdown the computer that he was looking up history and social stuff to help Twilight understand this world a bit and while he did save her from the lack of computer knowledge showing up to bit her on the but later he was busy checking to see if anyone had reported something major happening in this world, which was good but he had a feeling that something was off right then and there but he was brought out of it by the sound of Twilight yawning.

"I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight!" Twilight said as she sat in the middle of columns of books, once again showing fear of this world.

"Way ahead of you." Spike said coming out from under the table, which had more books stacked as well, and walked towards a door that was unlocked. Coy noticed that Twilight had only grabbed one of the books that were on the table leaving the rest there, he looked left and he looked right. Once sure that no one was around he said a phase, "Higitus Figitus zumbabazing", which caused the books begin to float back to where they originated from.

"A touch of magic is good at times." Coy said to himself then follow where the other two went only to find Twilight and Spike sitting on a bed of books, which confused the wolfdragon for no reason other than the fact these were a bed of books.

"There's a Rarity here!?" Spike said with his tail wagging and caused Coy to snap back to what the two were saying. "Uh, I mean, uh... interesting photo." Coy heard the dragon turned dog say trying to hide his happiness.

"It's interesting because they look like they're friends, but from what we saw today it seems like they're not friends now." Twilight said getting the book from her assistant as she laid down.

"Not so much." Spike said as he climbed up to join her but not before pulling a cloth over her.

"I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it." Twilight said thinking of what she had experience today.

"I wouldn't put it past her. But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse! If you're gonna stop her, you have to focus on making friends here." Spike said voicing his ideas.

"She must have know about the elements if she broke the parallel universe doubles." Coy thought as he saw the two slowly fall asleep. "Guess I must leave them for now and meet up with sister." With that Coy snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

Dracana stood at the statue in front of the school waiting for her brother to appear, after she finished her game with Rainbow she went around the town to see what it had which was about normal for the city of this size. It was then she heard her brother's snap which drew her attention to him as he appeared in front of the steps of the school.

"So where did ya leave Twilight and Spike?" She asked unfolding her arms.

"They are in the library asleep, we have bigger problems through." Coy said walking over to her. "Sunset was dumb enough to take Twilight's element of magic to this world, which is why I think we ended up here, causing it to become raw magic that can be used for good or evil depending on how they use it. There is also the fact that she knew of the element bearer's counterparts and broke their friendship to either stall for time or try and account to the fact that Twilight might arrive and made them unwilling to even look at the others."

"Plus our eavesdropper is here." Dracana said as a person in a black and red body suit with maroon thigh high boots with a black soul and a silver silver helmet with one way glass covering most of it came out of the shadows of the night.

"I was wondering why I smelt mutts earlier." The eavesdropper said in his cold voice. "Ventus with you two, I still have a score to settle with him."

"No Ven is not here, just us." Dracana said rather angry to see this person. "Besides shouldn't you be dead, you know since you are half of him."

"Being apart for so long and the old man's schemes led to me being my own being with a part of me in those idiots." He replied his tone still cold and now bored.

"What is your plain Vanitas? We all know that you must be up to something, and your unversed must be involved." Coy said not beating around the bush any more. "It is true what they say misery loves company. You're more than likely going to use Sunset's negative emotions for one of your pets, am I wrong."

"Nope, going to enjoy some chaos and get a laugh when that girl puts that crown on her head." Vanitas said with a minute tone of happiness in his voice. "We both know that you can't interfere with the world to much or you cause more trouble then stop."

With that he disappeared into the ground leaving only the twins there both of whom wear looks of anger but just shook their heads.

"If he is the worst we have to deal with that is fine." Dracana said walking off to a tree nearby and jumped up to a branch that would hold her weight.

"Ya." Coy said as he jumped up and the school roof and used his powers over air to allow him to be a few inches off the surface of the roof.

The Twins awoke before daylight and waited for the school to open, they would have just appeared in that if they weren't still trying to keep a low profile. When they did get in they got to Twilight and checked up on her and Spike. About an hour after they started chatting an anouncement came over the P.A., it was Principal Celestia.

"Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard."

"Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Princess of the Fall Formal. So I've compiled a list of talking points." Twilight said as the group walked towards the library doors.

"You made a list? That's so unlike you!" Spike laughs, until Twilight gave him a death glare and pointed to the open backpack."Uh... Please... Continue." He replies nervously before climbing into the backpack.

"I'll start introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I can fit in here." Twilight said while the twins let this one go, they are here to guard her not dictate what she has to do. "Okay, Spike. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it." Twilight said before she sighed and pushed the door open.

From the chuckles that the crew heard as they walked down the hall had them all clueless as to why, but both of the twins knew that Sunset was most likely the cause.

"Why is everybody looking at me funny?Whoa!" Twilight asked the twins but before the two could say anything someone grabbed Twilight and pulled her into a room, that thought made the chase after the person and Twilight. Once the trio made into the room Twilight noticed the girl. "What're you...? Why did you...? Rarity?" Twilight said confused before the other girl measured her and gave her a quick change to a green outfit and gave her blonde hair.

"Perfect! Oh, yes. This is good! No one will recognize you!" Rarity said impressed by her handy work and ignored the other two completely more than likely to focus on her task to even see the forest in the trees.

"Why wouldn't I wanna be–" Twilight started to asked but she was cut off by the pale skin girl.

"And we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He really is so adorable!" With that Rarity scratched Spike under his chin, which cause him to have puppy dog eyes, which cause him to fall out of Twi's bag. "Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead." Once again brainstorming.

"Huh?" and "A rabbit?" were Twi and Spike's response respectfully before the door open to reveal Applejack in a similar outfit as she was the last time they saw her.

"There you are, Twilight." AJ said as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"So much for the disguise." Rarity said with a bit of a snuff and only now was noticing the twin who were playing a cargame of war.

"I've been lookin' all over for ya!" AJ said as she walked into the room with Fluttershy behind her.

"Me too." The shy girl said and had a bit of a scare when Pinkie appeared hanging upsidedown in the doorway.

"Me three!" Pinkie said before hopping down and look at Twilight. "I like your new look!"

"I do have an eye for these sorts of things." Rarity said with a grin then her tone turned mean. "Not that you seem to care."

"What?!" Pinkie said fuming from what the other girl was implying.

"Why do you think she doesn't care? No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on?" Twilight said just about fed up with this anger and took off the blond wig.

"Oh, she hasn't seen it yet." Fluttershy said with uneasy looks from the others.

"Seen what?" Twilight asked still confused by what they were talking about.

It was about this time the twins finished the game that they noticed that Pinkie pulled out a laptop and the girls sat Twilight down in front of it.

"Oh, it's really not that bad." Pinkie said nervously laughing as she opened the laptop and clicked on the video on screen.

"Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess. What does it say about our school if we give someone like this... such an important honor?" Sunset's voice came out of the speaker while the video showed Twilight during her research time and how she showed her thinking as a pony as to a human.

"Wha... I…" Twilight said confused on how this was even possible.

"I take that back. It's pretty bad!" Pinkie said a bit ashamed.

"But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?" Twilight said as she started to freak out.

"Mmm…" The four girl replied looking at the ground.

"I've seen worst." Coy said with a shrug. "All I thought of the video was it used negative filters poorly and was very low quality."

"What do you mean that was horrible?" Twilight said still paranoid.

"No he is right that was just an example on cyber bullying." Dracana said surprised by how low Sunset would go.

"What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this!" Twilight said ignoring the things the twins said.

"Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you." Fluttershy said as Twilight hit her head on the desk. "You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday."

"If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do to help!" Pinkie said offering her help.

"Word of advice? Don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously!" Fluttershy said giving a death glare to the pink girl.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me?" Pinkie wined.

"Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than she is!" Rarity said with a mean tone.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Pinkie said offended by what the violet hair girl said.

Rarity turn away from the pink girl to Twilight, "I am happy to offer up my assistance as well." Then she turned back to Pinkie. "To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer!"

Both Coy and Dracana have had it with the argument that was going on but the were beaten to the punch by AJ.

"Listen to y'all carryin' on! Get over it and move on!" AJ said which made the two happy to see someone with some sense.

"You mean like how you've gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said directing her anger at the cowgirl and made the twins finally snap.

"Enough of this all of you." Coy said trying not to yell. "How have you not seen the plot here? Each of you are angry at the other and they have no clue why."

"Sunset set you all up." Dracana said crossing her arms and turned to AJ. "When I ran into Rainbow Dash she told me that you cancel on her but Sunset must have somehow made her think the date was changed."

"Sunset needed to remove anything that could hinder her plans that meant breaking up the five of you." Coy said with the five girls looking at him.

"What plans?" AJ asked intrigued by what the boy was saying.

"Something that we should worry about later." Dracana said changing topics. "Right now we need to get Twilight some votes. Even with me drawing votes from both of them I still know that Sunset would blackmail others to get votes."

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight were surprised that Dracana was in the running, since she was not acting mean or trying to win over the others.

"Dracana, you're running for princess of the fall formal?" Twilight said confused.

"Only as a third option." The red girl replied. "Even if I win I'll give the crown to you and just give Sunset a cheeky grin."

After that the girls began to see that what the twins said was true and they started making up, which made Twilight happy to see these girls that reminded her of the friend left behind to come here on this mission become friends again.

"I like this whole 'refriending' thing but shouldn't we talk to Rainbow Dash since she might still have some quells with Applejack even if she knows that Sunset was the cause of all of this." Coy said as the group were becoming civil.

The group watched as AJ and RD talk and made up the past with a hug. It was then that both of them came up to where the group was sitting.

"So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked as Coy and Dracana got down to the field and started to kick around a ball. "Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you out! All you gotta do is beat me in a game of one-on-one." She said as she dribbled the ball.

"What?" Twilight exclaimed knowing how the Rainbow she knew would beat her without her wings. Coy and Dracana notice this and intervened.

"Hey Dash, mind if it is two-on-two instead since she might need help?" Dracana asked.

"Sure but you on my team Dra." Rainbow said as she knock onto her head. "First to five goals wins." With that she launched the ball off her head and into the air only to do a backflip kicking the ball into the goal behind her. "One-zip!"

The game was not as much as a shutout as it could have been and Coy and Twilight's team only got two points as to the five that it took to win the game. Dash had to give credit to Twilight as she was trying but she was just not cut out for this game.

"That's game!" RD said after the ball sailed past Coy.

"I... really thought you were gonna... pull it off there in the end!" Rarity said trying to encourage Twilight who was laying on the ground from exhaustion.

"So what's the plan? How can I help you be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow said extending her hand to help the girl up.

"But... I... lost!" Twilight said gasping in between words.

"Of course you lost. I'm awesome! But I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart and determination. You've proved that you've got 'em both!" Dash said as he helped Twilight up.

While the two hugged and the others cheered for their friend Coy and Dracana heard some snickering and knew that could not be good and turned down going to the coffee shop for now since they decided to not leave the grounds until the dance begins.

That night Coy and Dracana formed a plan, during the night they would setup video camera to keep watch on the auditorium in case something happened to it. During the next day they stood guard at one of the three doors that lead to it but once they heard the clattering inside they knew that the group's plan worked if Sunset was doing this.

Meanwhile the girls were celebration the success of their song and dance as well as Rarity's fake ears and tails.

"Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" Rarity said with pride as most of the students were wearing the ears and tails.

"It was a great idea, Rarity!" Twilight said happy for her friend.

"Don't know what she's smilin' about." Applejack said pointing out a Sunset Shimmer that had an evil grin on her face with her lackies behind her. "Twilight's the one that's gonna be Princess of the Fall Formal."

Sunset knocked on a door and out came a woman that had pale dark blue skin with two tone hair, one dark blue and pale violet, in a purple collared shirt with a crescent moon on the collar with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Vice Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened!" Sunset said putting on an act of meekness.

With that she and her cronies lead the vice principal away, just as Coy and Dracana came around the corner that Sunset appeared from and in Dracana's hand was a video camera. The two notice the looks on the groups faces.

"What did we miss?" Coy asked even if he knew what they were going to do.

"We got the whole student body to vote for Twilight." Pinkie said jumping for joy.

As the group walked around the school Twilight's name was called over the P.A. and that she was to report to Vice Principal Luna's office. Only Coy and Dracana knew that this was a bad thing and volunteered to follow Twilight for guard against Sunset. When the trio got there the office was dark and Luna was standing with her back to the door. Setting down a folder it was only now that the twins were noticed by the vice principal. Twilight was shock of the photos that had her doing things that she never did and yet these show that she did them. At the same time she saw a few with Coy and Dracana contributing to the action.

"I don't understand!" Twilight said confused by what she had in front of her.

"This is clearly you and your friends in the photographs, is it not?" Luna said still standing with back to them.

"Yes, but…" Twilight started but was cut off by Luna.

"I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown." She said as she turned and gave the trio a look of anger.

"We have evidence that shows otherwise vice principal." Coy said as Dracana open the view screen of the video camera that she was holding and hit play.

What the video showed was Sunset's flunkeys causing damage to the decorations and then taking photos of the damage before the video shuts off.

"As you can see vice principal those photos were doctored to make it show both Twilight and me would be kicked out of the running." Dracana said as she put the camera away.

"Thank you, for showing this but I must ask why did you set up that camera?" Luna said still not pleased with the twins putting a camera in the school unknown to her or her sister.

"Given reactions of fellow students and that bash video, or a video that uses untrue facts to harm others, from Sunset made us think that she might do something like this and we did this incase of such a thing." Coy said laying out his case.

"I appreciate you bringing these and other things related to my attention." Luna said sitting down then she turned to Twilight. "In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal."

"Thank you, both for having my back in this!" Twilight said as she hugged each of the twins.

"I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night." Luna said as she headed towards the door. "If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development." With that she left the room.

"...Tomorrow night!?" Twilight had to wait a moment for it to sink in. "That would be too late." As she began to sink down and curl up into a ball, Spike came out of her backpack.

"Twilight, we have tell them the truth." Spike said acting wise older than his age. "Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure somethin' out." He said trying to comfort one of the only family he had.

"We haven't left your side yet and won't until you need to leave." Coy said with Dracana smiling and nodding in agreement of her brother.

"But what if they won't? What if when they find out how different I really am...?" Twilight said on the edge of tears.

"Twilight, these girls rallied around you 'cause they saw what was in your heart. They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a pony princess in Equestria." Spike said as both Coy and Dracana lifted the alicorn tuned human up and walked with her. Spike jumped back into the backpack and was picked up by Twilight. As Twilight lead the way to the girls Spike came out of the backpack and hugged her.

"I'm glad you followed me here, Spike." Twilight said leaning her head against his left paw.

"Me too." Spike said touching his head against her's. "Unless, of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons." Spike said getting a chuckle from the trio.

They arrived at a boutique that the other five girls were at that reminded her of Rarity's house back in Equestria. When the group entered Twilight was still down and Applejack was the first one to pick this up.

"You okay?" Applejack asked getting the other girl's attention.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Twilight said not even trying to hide her sadness.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie shouted in surprise,

"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations." Twilight said knowing that the pink girl would be unhappy to hear this.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shouted again.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Twilight streed as her face turned serious.

"Wha–!" Pinkie started but Applejack put her hand over the girl's mouth so Twilight could continue.

With a sigh Twilight started to speak, "You see…" before Pinkie uncovered her mouth

"You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" Pinkie said moving around at points to convey her long speech and finished with a grin and a squee. All the beings in the room was slacked jawed by what the pink girl said, even the four that knew it was true.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason." Rainbow said not believing the random girl.

"Nope, she's pretty much spot-on." Spike said hopping out of the backpack.

"He can talk!?" Rarity said surprised and a bit shocked.

"Oh, yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog!" Spike said walking closer to the girls then he stood up on his hind legs. "I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Spike said being a bit threathical with that last part and had a cheeky look on his face with the five girls in state of shocks, except Fluttershy.

"This is so amazing!" She said getting down to eye level with him. "Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" She asked but got nothing but a strange look. Spike then walked up to Rarity.

"Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears!" Spike said sitting down by her feet, but all he got was "Gah…" to which he just scratched behind his head. "Uh, maybe later."

"How did you know all that?" Twilight asked Pinkie since she knew that only Coy and Dracana knew before she spoke to the girls.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You're a pony?" Applejack said.

"You're a princess?" Rarity added.

"You're from another world?" Fluttershy finished.

With a nod and a gulp Twilight waited for them to something mean.

"That... is... awesome!" Rainbow said as the other started to chat excitedly about what just happen.

"See? Told ya." Spike said wearing his grin.

"Hold on a second what about Coy and Dracana?" Applejack asked looking at Pinkie for an answer.

"Got me I had a hunched on Twilight, they just acted normal to me." Pinkie replied.

"We are much like Twilight only not from her world." Dracana replied to Applejack. "We come a world where some beings had the ability to change into animals similar to ones you have here."

"This gave us powers of said animals as well as elemental ones." Coy continued by holding up four fingers each with a small ball of something. "Our is fire, water, earth, and air."

"If you had these powers, why didn't you use them on Sunset." Dash asked.

"Abuse of power causes trouble and doing so would mess with the world more than we do just passing through." Dracana answered.

"Guys, don't we have a dance to make happen?" Spike said as the others agreed that they knew enough and with that the group headed to the school.

The group looked at the decimated auditorium and the ruined party decor. All in all Pinkie took it well after she filled about a hundred balloons full of her screams of rage.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this!" Rarity said trying not to step in any thing.

"If I only had some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!" Pinkie said that just made Twilight happy the two Pinkie would never meet, and somewhere in the multiverse this happen and that Twilight was shocked into a coma.

"I know it seems impossible, but, maybe if we all work together?" Twilight said acting like an inspiring leader.

"Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess! Let's do it, y'all!" AJ said getting the other to agree in their own way.

"Absolutely!", Rarity, "Rock on!", Rainbow Dash, "Yes, indeedily!", Pinkie Pie, "Yaaay!", Fluttershy; while Coy and Dracana just nodded and went for brooms and trash cans. When the pair got back they had another ten students who start to help sweep, pick up, and sort what was trash and what could be reused. As the clean up started to wind down, students asked Pinkie where the supplies and where to set them up. While the decorations were going up Flash and his band started to tune and set up, during which Twilight was sweeping the stage and bumped into him both blushed and carried on. After a few hours they had finished it up and the place looked better than before.

"This... looks... sooooo... GOOD!" Pinkie said in jovalation.

"All right, everyone!" Principal Celestia said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "The Fall Formal is back on for this evening." She said with her sister by her side with a ballot box. This announcement caused the students to cheer. "So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out!"

As people passed Twilight they started to speak positively about her, "You got my vote, Twilight.", and, "Mine too!", the votes began to enter the box. Elsewhere Sunset had a slight grin that tuned into a scowl.

"You're lucky she was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint! I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she does." She yelled at her flunkies. Both were wearing sheepish looks before a dark pulsating hole appeared and Vanitas walked out of it.

"I don't know I think they did well since you said wreck it." He said smirking behind his mask.

"Who are you? and how did you even do that, magic is nonexistent here." Sunset said as she stared down the masked boy.

"You know when that furball said of those greater evils, I'm one of them." Vanitas said adding some malicious intent as two unversed appeared at his call. "And it is time for you to see what happens when you forget your place." With at last statement both of the unversed attack the flunkies and Sunset watched as the unversed stuck their claws into the boys and then they sank into them with the boys' faces in a silent scream. Then they eyes turned solid red before an insignia that looked like heart in the middle of the X shaped on their chest. Sunset was in shock at what she saw, not by the action but the power that this masked boy held, she wanted to run from him before she gave herself an idea.

"How would you like to team up and rule two worlds together?" She said with a flirtatious grin before she felt a spike of pain from her back and she fell face forward.

"Please ruling a world is too much trouble and too small for me." Vanitas said walking past them and into another portal.

Back at the boutique the girls, Coy, and Spike where getting ready for the dance. Coy and Dracana had packed a set of formal wear so they did not have to pick anything out but the other girls still had to choose what to wear.

"I still can't believe we pulled that off!" Fluttershy said as she brushed her hair.

"I can! We're awesome!" Rainbow said as she put on an arm warmer.

"Enough chatter, girls. We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous!" Rarity said carrying out a box full of accessories.

After a while the girls sent Coy and Spike away so they could get dress and since Coy got dressed he also just had to wait on them. When the pair was allowed back in; Pinkie was in a dress with a baby blue top, a pale pink knee high bottom, a lavender cover with a yellow bow around her waist, a baby blue top hat with a yellow bow, and a pair of lavender and yellow wedges; Fluttershy was in a butter yellow dress with a pale blue cover that also was the top, a pale blue butterfly clip in her hair, and a pair of pale blue heels with pink souls; Rainbow had a rainbow top with spaghetti straps, a cyan thigh high miniskirt, light pink loafers, and violet armwarmers; Applejack had a denim dress with apples around the bottom of the knee high length, her hat with a rose in it, and a pair of thigh high dress boots; Rarity had sparkly blue outfit with white high heels; Twilight was in a strapless hot pinkie dress that went to her thighs, pink oxford laced shoes with white souls; Dracana was in a crimson long sleeve top with gunmetal slacks, and dress shoes that were like her normal shoes.

"Looking sharp girls." Coy said in his blue dress vest, long white sleeve shirt, gray slacks, and black dress shoes.

Just then the limo pulls up and the group climbs in, they then climb in and head to the school with joy and excitement.

"Anybody see Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asks after a few hours of dancing.

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show! She's gotta know you won by a landslide!" Rainbow said from right beside her.

"Maybe…" Twilight said as she scanned the room for her rival, which Coy and Dracana agreed watching for their own trouble maker.

About this time the music stopped and Principal Celestia came on stage with an envelope in her hands.

"First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier." Celestia said as she jestered Luna to carry the box holding the crown. "And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle!" She said as she finished her the student's began to cheer Twilight's name as she came on stage, and almost unnoticed by all were Sunset's flunkies as they snuck in. "Congratulations, Twilight." Celestia said as she placed the crown on her head.

For a moment everything looked up for Twilight, "Twilight! Help!", guess it was just a false dream.

"Spike?" Twilight said before she saw the two flunkies trying not to be bitten by the dragon turned dog.

"They've got Spike!" Twilight yelled to her friends that gave chase to the two and through the maze of halls until they got outside where Sunset stood with a sledgehammer and had it next to the portal back to Equestria.

"That's close enough!" Sunset said raising the hammer.

"Twilight!" Spiked yelled before his mouth was clamped by the hands of one of the flunkies.

"Don't hurt him!" Twilight said concern about her friend, and at times son, in the hands of Sunset.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight." Sunset said as she turned to the flunkies. "Let him go." Then she turned back to Twilight as Spike ran to her. "You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home." As she threatened to smash the portal with the hammer before a fireball flew into the head of the hammer and vaporized it. Sunset noticed the lighter hammer and the smoldering stump of the hammer. Most of the group gasped as the shock on Sunset's face and the former hammer that she held in her hands. Coy for his part just blew on his index finger.

"Cut the act Vanitas, I know you are just giving them the illusion of free will. Even if they are hidden your unversed hold a smell even Sora could pick out in a mountain of trash." Coy said as the three slumped over limp as Vanitas appeared from behind the statue. The first thing the master of the unversed did was laugh, which freaked the girls and Spike out while Coy and Dracana moved in front of them.

"I just gave her and her weakling lackies what they wanted, only now they serve me. I'm skipping going for the crown since I could just take it from your lifeless forms and my agreement with Ventus would still be honored as I did not kill you." Vanitas as he walked past Sunset and her flunkies some kind of solid black wind enveloped them and they began to change. "I have ran into very few that have the negativity that she has and this will be fun to watch." He finished with a laugh as the black wind as Sunset and lackies appeared; all three had a demonic look bat wings, clawed hands, long pointed ears, and holes in their wings; Sunset had a body suit that was black from the chest down with the top like her hair, her hair seemed to become a living flame, her skin was blood red, her sclera was black, a teal iris, and black pupil; the flunkies were about the same as they were untransformed only demonic like Sunset with one blue while the other orange with solid red eyes in what could be called an anger locked look.

Twilight had seen something like this before but could feel the loathing and sadness that the now transformed Sunset as she stared her down. She also saw both Coy and Dracana hold out their hands and then there was four flashes of light and strange sounds before any of the group could see what the twins did. What they saw was Coy holding some kind of sword and shield, but the shield looked like an absurd sword as well, while Dracana had a scythe with a blade on the end and a sword with a hilt larger than the shaft and the two blades on the end.

"Girls you might want to run because Sunset is no longer in control and what you see is her negative side looks like." Coy said pointing the blade at Vanitas. "And that right there is the one that is the reason why my sister and I keep a low profil."

"What are you guys even planning on doing if he did that to Sunset then he could do it to you." Rainbow said eyeing the mask boy.

"Just get out of here and keep the school safe, if we fail then this world and Equestria are doomed to fall under his sadistic rule." Dracana said as the blue flunkie rushed her only to be caught in her scythe and flung it at Vanitas who then dodge and smirked.

"No wonder Ventus likes you, you're feisty." Vanitas said with a chuckle at the end. "Maybe before I kill you I'll find out why."

At this both of the twins rushed the masked boy, at this Vanitas called a sword that looked like a it had gears on top and bottom and blocked two of the four blades. Seeing this the girls ran to the doors of the school before they could get hurt but Sunset appeared in front.

"That crown is MINE!" She yelled going for Twilight only for Rainbow and Applejack to punch her in the face.

"That felt good." AJ said shaking her hand from the punch.

"Ya that did not feel like normal skin." Rainbow said looking at the bruise on her hand and back to Sunset as she began to rise again. "Hey Twilight you got your crown back think you can use it to help us out here?"

"I can try." Twilight said as she focused on her element.

Behind the girls Coy and Dracana were in a duel with Vanitas and smacking the flunkies back with their free blades. It was out of the corner of their eyes and they saw a bright light coming from Twilight and her friends. While the duelist did not take their eyes off the other, but the twins saw the masked boy back away from the light. The twins could see the magic and positive emotions start to effect the empty boy.

"What is that light? and why am I getting weaker?" Vanitas said as his void gear began to falter.

"Simple science Van." Coy said pushing forward. "Positives cancel negatives and if their are more positive than negative then negative turns positive."

"If you think this will stop me then you're dumber than you look." Vanitas said as he fell to his knee before a rainbow beam hit Sunset and the Flunkies. Once that hit the unversed that took them over were destroyed and this was transferred back to a Vanitas who was using void gear as his crutch.

"Forget this place it is too bright for me anyways." He said as he sank into the ground.

Coy and Dracan looked at the group and noticed that all their hair was really long; Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight had feather wings; Rarity and Twilight had horns. Nothing beyond that changed, it was at that time that they checked on Sunset and the flunkies. From what they could tell all were knocked out but nothing damaged besides the parts of Sunset's face that RD and AJ hit.

"Good job girls and we did it with almost no damage to the area." Coy said as he and his sister dismissed they weapons.

"Twilight we got to go." Spike said looking at the moon.

"Right Spike," Twilight said to him before she turned to the girls and the twins. "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much."

"We know but we never forget you and we shall treasure the memories that we made." Rarity said as she and the others gave her a hug good bye before she and Spike walk to the portal.

"That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight." Spike said recalling how she handled dealing with her friends here and how she dealt with Sunset.

"You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." she said with a sigh from the weight off of her chest.

"And the wings?" Spike asked recalling her previous complates.

"I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these!" She said holding up her hands. "Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!" She said as she and Spike entered the portal and with that the portal sealed for another thirty moons. This was not known to Pinkie at she crashed into the stone of the statue.

"Oh, bummer!" Pinkie said disappointed.

"Well now that is done we need to get moving." Coy said as he snapped his fingers and he and his sister were back to their normal outfits. "We won't be strangers and I hope you all have a good night."

Before any of them could say anything Coy snapped his fingers and the twins disappeared.


End file.
